Submisive
by Dutches Rain
Summary: After the Kaiser kidnapped Daisuke he decides to show him who is the dominant one in their relationship. Kaisuke/Kensuke Takari. Rape. crossdressing


**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon. If I did Takari would have been canon along with Kaisuke.

**AN: **This story contains crossdressing, rape, Kaisuke/Kensuke (But not daiken, since I can't stand Daisuke being anything but a bottom/uke), Takari, plus other stuff. IF IT OFFENDS YOU DONT READ!

He couldn't believe it; he had been caught.

The person he least expected had finally caught Daisuke Motomiya, the chosen of Courage and Friendship. At 14 years old, he thought he had last seen the Digimon Kaiser years ago when he defeated him, but Ken had once again captured him only this time there was no negotiations for his friend's life. Coming out of a room the Kaiser had provided him, Daisuke had come out quite embarrassed because of what the Kaiser forced him to wear. Looking at himself in a mirror, he was examining the _dress_ the Kaiser forced him to wear. It was a white, knee-length skirt with puffy shoulders and a V-neck. He also made him wear six and a half inch high heel boots that Daisuke found where hard to walk on since he was essentially walking on his toes.

But what was really bothering Daisuke was what he was wearing underneath the dress. For some reason, The Kaiser forced him to wear a pair of pink panties. If the Kaiser's plan was to effeminized Daisuke then he had succeeded. Reaching the Kaiser Daisuke was scared of what would happen next.

"I can see you decided to be a good little girl," He said laughing at the sight of Daisuke.

There was something different about him that made Daisuke want to cry, but he wasn't going to give him that just yet.

"Regardless," The Kaiser continued, "you will be my slave if you want to see your friends leave in one piece. And just to prove I mean business..."

As the Kaiser signaled two figures dropped from the ceiling tied up and gagged. Daisuke saw who those two figures were.

"Hikari! Miyako!"  
>"Relax," said the Kaiser. "I only brought those two out because they might enjoy a bit of entertainment.<p>

Daisuke had a sick idea in the back of his head. "Please, don't hurt them."

"I won't hurt them and let them go if you do as I say. But like I said, I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

Now Daisuke was really getting scared. What was he going to do to him and what could it be that Miyako and Hikari might enjoy. Then it hit him...

"Oh, God! No, please, no!" Daisuke was begging so hard that he fell to his knees. "Please, anything but _that_!"

"You're smarter than you look." The Kaiser was now wearing a large grin on his head. "But if you want to see your friends not eaten alive then you go to that table and quietly face it."

As Daisuke began walking to that table he began crying a bit. However, he knew he would be crying a lot more in a little bit. When he got there, The Kaiser appear right behind him and put both his hands around Daisuke's hips,

"Good girl. Now, tell me, you know why I made you wear a little white dress? It's because it symbolizes virginity. You have yet to even kissed somebody. I will enjoy being your first, Dai-chan."

In an instance, he placed a bit of pressure on Daisuke's lower back and forced him to bend over. Daisuke hit the table hard and he was ashamed he whimpered a little.

"The reason I made you wear that little dress and have your two little female friends watch is because I need to prove that you're nothing but a little girl who got lucky. That, and to expose their so called leader for what he truly is; a screamer."

With Daisuke bent over in front of the Kaiser, Ken used his legs to spread Daisuke's legs apart. Enjoying the sight of the "little girl" in front of him, Ken lifted Daisuke's skirt and had the good view of Daisuke's pink panties.

"I still can't believe Dai-chan was willing to do something in exchange for his friends. That is what separates the real men from the little girls such as you. They're even pink, which just shows how pathetic you are."

However, Daisuke would not be wearing those pink panties for long. The Kaiser wrapped his hands around the pink panties and gently slid them down.

_Oh, God, why is this happening._ Thought the helpless Daisuke as he knew what was coming. _Here I am, wearing a dress, and I'm about to get raped by Ken. Worst, Hikari is watching me! What will she think after she sees me like this?_

"Don't worry, Dai-chan, I used just enough lube to protect that skin of yours."

_Oh, God! I hope this doesn't hurt..._

Then it happened. Daisuke had been penetrated.

"Aww! No, please, take it out! It hurts."

As Daisuke's anus was being penetrated he began crying out. For about five minutes as Ken's, no, the Kaiser's large penis penetrated his virgin bottom that caused Daisuke to cry out in pain. Eventually, the pain was too much for Daisuke to endure that he ceased crying and passed out while the Kaiser continued taking his new submissive toy from behind, as both Hikari and Miyako watched on.


End file.
